


Heart-Shaped Box

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Chocolate, Multi, Office, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is coming around and, like everyone else, even members of the CCG take a little time to enjoy themselves.</p>
<p>(Root A!Akira Mado x GenderNeutral!Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Shaped Box

The office was empty and quiet. At this time of night only a single hard worker still sat bent over a collection of files and top-secret documents. She repeatedly tapped the desk with her fingers, trying to concentrate when at this point all she really wanted to do was go home and check on her cat.

In the end it was not the boredom however, that drew her from her work, but a loud slam and the door was thrown open from the outside. Akira looked up, startled at the sudden noise in the quiet office.

The visitor was you, breathing slightly more heavily than usual. Akira guessed you had probably taken the stairs, judging by your dishevelled state.

“Akira! Sorry! I just got off, or I would have come earlier!” you exclaimed, a little too loudly. Akira almost winced. She felt as though she was having a headache coming on. How you were still so energetic at this time of night was something she would probably never understand.

“Shut the door behind you,” was all she said to you, before turning back to her work. You put the back of your hand dramatically to your forehead and spoke theatrically: “I run all this way across the building and this is how you greet me.”

You could almost feel the imaginary spotlight on you. It did no good however, as Akira had not turned back away from her work. With a small knowing grin you backed down and began to rummage through your shoulder bag, pulling out a heart-shaped box of fine chocolates out of it.

Confidently you walked up to Akira’s desk and shoved them insistently in front of her nose. She glanced up, annoyed at having her work disrupted for the second time.

“What’s this, (l/n)?” she asked coolly.

“I told you, you can call me by my first name Akira!” you replied with a wink. “Also it’s chocolates. From me to you. It’s Valentines Day or had you forgotten?”

“I never said you could call me by my first name,” Akira objected first and then sighed. “Also, isn’t Valentines Day the day when girls give the guy they like chocolates? This doesn’t quite fit the pattern, in case you haven’t noticed.” She didn’t sound irritated to you, as much as she sounded bemused. Then again, Akira almost always sounded bemused these days.

“Wrong! Valentines day is when you give the person you like chocolates! And I like you quite a bit,” you said with a grin. Akira looked back at the box of chocolates, as though she were considering her options. Then she pulled lightly at the ribbon and lifted the top off.

“Technically it’s 20:30,” she began unsurely. You prepared to scold her and tell her to loosen up. It was Valentines Day after all. But then she added: “But I guess one can’t hurt.”

You smiled, satisfied. You watched her as she picked out one of the smaller chocolates, eye it and push it daintily between her lips.

“It’s good,” she muttered eventually. You clapped your hands together, pleased. Mission success!

“I’m so glad! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to hand-make them, but these were second best.”

“It’s fine.”

Akira had finished the first chocolate and was now eyeing the rest. You could tell that even she was having a hard time resisting. But eventually she seemed to swallow thickly and gently placed the lid back onto the box.

“Thank you, (f/n),” she said reluctantly. It seemed to you as though she meant it.

“You’re welcome, Akira!”

She nodded and then added: “Now kindly let me work. I have a deadline tomorrow.” 

You placed your heart dramatically over your heart, but did as she told you, trotting back towards the door. You decided you had gotten what you wanted.

“I’ll come around tomorrow morning with coffee,” you promised, before closing the door.

“Whatever makes you happy,” was the last thing that you heard her mutter before the door clicked shut behind you. For a moment you leaned contentedly with your back against the door with a satisfied smile.

As you were about to walk away a sound caught your attention. A small rustling, which you could only just about hear when you held your breath. It the rustling of the chocolate being reopened inside the office you had just exited. Grinning to yourself you walked back in the direction you had come from.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this is short and pretty rushed, but I had to upload something for Valentines Day. :'D I've been pretty busy, so this is all I could manage, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Akira Mado is so cute. X3


End file.
